CGR1 The Complete Spacefarer's Handbook
CGR1 The Complete Spacefarers Handbook is a campaign reference handbook for the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. It expands on the rules from the AD&D Adventures in Space boxed set. The product consists of one 128 page book. It was published by TSR Inc. in 1992.CGR1 The Complete Spacefarer's Handbook ''The Complete Spacefarer's Handbook'' It contains details on using several non-human races as player-character races, spacefaring proficiencies and many other rules that give a player or DM additional options. Contents * Chapter 1: Groundlings in Space - This chapter covers: basic knowledge that groundlings have about space, explains what weapon proficiencies, secondary skills and non weapon proficiencies are most useful in a Spelljammer campaign, how specific groundling worlds interact with spacefarers (including Oerth and Greyspace, Krynn and Krynnspace and Toril and Realmspace). It also suggests that Athas (the Dark Sun world) and Ravenloft (the 'Demiplane of Dread') are less appropriate for Spelljammer campaigns, but offers advice on how they might be connected. * Chapter 2: New Spacefaring Races - This chapter covers rules for using the following races as player character races: Dracons, giff, grommams, hadozee (aka 'deck apes'), hurwaeti (aka wiggles), lizard men, rastipedes, scro, xixchil. * Chapter 3: Spacefarer Kits - This chapter has five warrior kits (Corsair, Crusader, Frontiersman, Marine and Merchant), five wizard kits (Arcanist, Astronomer, Geomancer, Imposter and War Mage), five priest kits (Astrologer, Diplomat, Evangelist, Medicus and Missionary) and five rogue kits (Aperusa, Courier, Harlequin, Privateer, Salvager). * Chapter 4: Role-Playing - This chapter includes four spacefarer personalities (The Carefree Wanderer, The Compromiser, The Vigilante and The Xenophobe). * Chapter 5: Spacefaring Proficiencies - This chapter includes new weapon proficiencies (Ambidexterity, and Large Weapon Proficiencies in ballista, bombards, catapults, Greek fire projectors and jettisons) and new non-weapon proficiencies in cartography, fast-talking, fortune telling, Heraldry (space), looting. navigation (wildspace), navigation (phlogiston), observation, planetology, shipwright, signalling, slow resperition, spacemanship, spelljamming and zero-gravity combat. * Chapter 6: Spacefaring Logistics - This chapter provides information about providing food, water and air for the crew of a spelljamming ship, reparing the ship and its weapons and new ship equipment (including anchors, cargo hoists, anchor hoists, sleeping compartments, stow-nets, stow-pods), personal equipment (including equipment teathers, cold light, signalling kit, priest icons and information about docking proceedures. * Chapter 7: Spacefaring Organisations - This chapter includes information about faiths of space (including The Temple of Ptah, The Path and the Way and The Celestians), military brotherhoods (including the Elven Imperial Fleet, The Company of the Challice, The Pragmatic Order of Thought, The Tenth Pit and The Trading Company) trading companies (including The Smith's Coaster, Gaspar Reclamations, The Sindiath Line and Chainmen) and other groups (including The Seekers, The Xenos and The Shapers). * Chapter 8: Spelljammer Campaign Design - This chapter offers lots of useful advice for the DM of a Spelljammer campaign, explain how various character classes work differently in wildspace and the phlogiston and explains how various spells, from other D&D products, work in a Spelljammer campaign. (The part of the character class section that deals with priests actually contains rules for importing a deity into a new crystal sphere.) * Chapter 9: Strongholds in Space - This chapter builds on the rules from AD&D's Castle Guide, to explain how a DM can modify the time and cost of constructing a fortified base in space. * Index - This is an alphabetical index of many of the important new topics introduced in CGR1 The Complete Spacefarer's Handbook. Extras Unlike most other Spelljammer products, CGR1 The Complete Spacefarer's Handbook did not come with any extras. Credits * Project Design: Curtis M. Scott * Editor: Barbera G. Young * Black and White Art: David O. Miller * Color Art: Jeff Easley, Brom, Eric Olson * Typography: Tracey Zamagne * Keylining: Laura Samuels * Additional Spacefarer Quotes: Roger E. Moore See also * Category:CGR1 (the CGR1 The Complete Spacefarer' Handbook category) * spacefarer References * Spelljammer reference: CGR1 * TSR reference: TSR 2130 * ISBN: External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/products/reviews/core_prod.html#h_CGR1CompleteSpacefarersHandbook Paul Westermeyer's review of 'CGR1 The Complete Spacefarers Handbook' at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * Purchase 'CGR1 The Complete Spacefarers Handbook' PDF from DriveThruRPG * Purchase 'CGR1 The Complete Spacefarers Handbook' PDF from Paizo * Purchase 'CGR1 The Complete Spacefarers Handbook' PDF from RPGNow Category:Out-of-universe_pages *